The ability of in vitro models to control many of the variables that can determine myocardial performance is advantageous. The rate of muscle stimulation, the amount of afterload on the muscle, and amount of preload on the muscle and the chemical milieu can be precisely controlled. By eliminating variability in these parameters, the effects of changes of the superfusing gas content on myocardial contractility can be measured as directly as possible.